


Зеркало Киры Нерис

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Selfcest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: «Свет мой зеркальце, скажи...»
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Mirror Kira Nerys
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184483
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Зеркало Киры Нерис

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/Srs8PcN/image.jpg)


End file.
